


Fate

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fate, M/M, Reality, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started at a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

It started at a concert.

They didn’t know it yet, but Fate was there that night, working her magic.  They didn’t realize until later that they would’ve been together no matter what.  For that’s how Fate works, she pushes and pushes until one smiles and sees.  They gravitate towards each other and the smiling one says:

"Hey, I’m Louis."

The other looks up and it’s suddenly hard to breathe, and the moment feels big, larger than life.

"Harry," replies the other half, and dries his hands.  Because they tried to fool Fate at the concert, she has them meet in a bathroom.

Of all the places for a love story to start.  (Fate laughs when the blue-eyed one thinks this - not truly believing it would become a love story - because it did  _not_  start in a bathroom.  It started at a concert.)

Fate keeps pushing and the boys keep talking, and looking.  And they started appreciating.  Their touches started to linger, thinking that they only had so much time until they parted - a ridiculous notion.  They wouldn’t part again for many years to come.

The two of them got their first taste of forever that night.


End file.
